En los ojos de la sirena
by Vianka Landin
Summary: Entre la tormenta, las supersticiones y la angustia, aún relucía la pequeña luz de una esperanza perdida en el océano… en los ojos de la sirena; Makoto Tachibana había sido elegido.
1. El elegido

Entre la tormenta, las supersticiones y la angustia, aún relucía la pequeña luz de una esperanza perdida en el océano… en los ojos de la sirena.

Había perdido mucho tiempo decidiendo si se embarcaría con aquel extraño o se quedaría en esa pútrida isla para siempre. Sus prendas interiores habían comenzado a tomar ese olor característico a casucha, prostituta y saliva de marineros enfermos, tenía que hacer algo o el jabón jamás sería suficiente para lavar todas sus prendas. Pasaría de ser un sirviente cualquiera a un marinero de aquellos que se caían de borrachos en el hostal que atendía con el mínimo esmero y desolación inminente. Bueno, a fin de cuentas se escuchaba mejor que seguir limpiando los desastres de aquellos desconocidos, mejor que ver tetas desinfladas todo el día y añorar el oro que se desbordaba en alcohol, tabaco y vicios sin retribución… ah, la aventura.

Tachibana era su apellido, y nadie sabía de su nombre de pila, quizá porque jamás se habían molestado en preguntarle, pero así era más sencillo, de todos modos, el japonés no hablaba mucho y convenía no encariñarse con nadie de los que allí atendían. Su pago por meses de servicio llegaba a ser un puñado de monedas de cobre, inservibles en cualquier parte del mundo, si tenía suerte, algún marinero ahogado en alcohol le proporcionaba una moneda de oro. Y cuando tenía una moneda de oro, corría a pagar la renta del saco de pulgas donde pasaba las pesadas noches. Una pedazo de pan, un trago de azufre… la vida había llegado a ser una carga, pero los ojos verdes de aquel muchacho no parecían apagarse, perdido faro de Alejandría en tierras extranjeras. Todo aquel que le conocía, quedaba extasiado de una curiosa manera, hasta aquel día que un Don Nadie le invitó a unirse a una tripulación de locos que irían en busca de Odiseo.

-¿A Ítaca?- Tachibana había leído aquel libro, una y otra vez, aquel que guardaba celosamente bajo su saco de pulgas y estrechaba contra su pecho en las noches tormentosas- ¿Llegaremos a Ítaca?

-No- el capitán, o creía que sería en capitán, rió sonoramente en medio del ruido de la taberna. Sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre su gabán verde y lo extendió en la pequeña mesa de madera. Un mapa, bien detallado, de la ruta que había seguido Odiseo después de salir de Ítaca…- Odiseo hizo un segundo viaje del que no volvió.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, su respiración no pensaba en algo más que agua salada y monstruos marinos.

-¿Puede que la leyenda sea cierta?

El capitán guardó el mapa mirando de reojo a todos los que estaban alrededor; borrachos inmundos sin percepción del espacio.

-Existe una leyenda más allá de la segunda salida de Odiseo, y si somos capaces de encontrarlo…

-¿Oro?

-Dioses- murmuró cuidadosamente.

Era un plan que sonaba tan ambicioso como incierto. ¿Y si aquel hombre sólo era un borracho más?

-¿Por qué a mí?- Tachibana siguió trapeando el suelo que jamás estaría limpio, fijando su vista en las maderas hinchadas que pisaban los marinos- ¿Qué tengo yo de especial para que quiera llevarme en una empresa tan delicada?

-Verás- su rostro tomó algo de seriedad. Y para una persona de aquella estatura, con cabellos rubios largos y vello por todo el rostro, era algo que resultaba aterrador.- Un aficionado a las profecías como lo soy yo, busca sólo las personas más capaces- clavó su vista en los ojos del otro para que le mirara atentamente- "Habrá un extranjero de lo más peculiar, sólo en él se fijarán los ojos de la sirena azul"- citó solemnemente- claro que esas no son las palabras exactas, pero era algo así, y claro, estás tú, un chico joven que ha salido de la nada, un niño abandonado que sólo trae consigo un apellido japonés, sin la más mínima traza de "japonés" en su físico.

Por primera vez en todos sus años de vida, Tachibana chasqueó los dientes. Era cierto, había sido un niño abandonado, traficado y vendido al dueño de la taberna por unas cuentas monedas y barriles de vino. Lo único que tenía consigo era su nombre, algo que un japonés le había puesto, pero él... él no sabía de donde venía.

-Muy común, ¿no lo crees? Que se borre la memoria de un niño a los siete años y no le quede nada más que "la inocencia brillando en su más puro color esperanza"- volvió a citar solemnemente.

Tachibana dejó lo que estaba haciendo por unos instantes y se acercó al desconocido.

-No sé cómo ha logrado saber quién soy o cómo llegué aquí pero…

El marinero tragó saliva.

-Para ser un asiático eres demasiado grande.

-No importa… ¿habría, si yo fuera con usted… habría una posibilidad de descubrir algo sobre mí?

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, niño, descubrirás más que tu origen.

Y claro, él sería capaz de acercarse a las divinidades.

Era una decisión fácil, no tenía que pensarlo mucho, era ahora o nunca. ¿Morir en altamar con un chiflado o morir trapeando suciedades humanas? No era tan difícil después de todo. Su pasado desconocido le brindaba un futuro incierto también.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-No creo que tengas mucho equipaje niño- el hombre se puso de pie y puso dos monedas en la mesa- ahora mismo.

Tachibana soltó el trapeador, dispuesto a seguir con fé ciega al hombre que le daba al menos una pequeña esperanza y razón para seguir con vida en aquel mundo.

-Por cierto- se arregló el gabán cuidadosamente como si la presentación importara- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Tachibana, Tachibana Makoto.


	2. Polizones

Embarcarse fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaba; todos eran los mismos marineros que siempre había visto en la taberna: sucios y descuidados sujetos adictos al sexo y la porquería. Suspiró pesadamente, no había nada de qué arrepentirse de todos modos, ¿qué hombre pulcro y de buena cuna querría embarcarse a una aventura tan irracional como aquella? Tan sólo brutos, ambiciosos y personas con discapacidades mentales, que claro, entraban en los brutos.

El pequeño barco había emprendido su marcha, el viento era bueno y el sol había salido por el horizonte, todo marchaba a la perfección para ser el primer día en mar abierto. Ya no podía arrepentirse, por más que apretara el barandal de madera con sus manos, ya no podía regresarse a su zona de inhumano confort.

El capitán se enorgullecía de aquella belleza, "Ninfa" la había bautizado, y era la protegida por Pan, o así lo pensaba él, en tierras de Poseidón.

Makoto observaba con atención a todos los hombres a bordo, y de todos ellos sólo uno le llamaba la atención, un pequeño con cuerpo de niño, de cabellos rubios, algo ondulado, y esos ojos penetrantes que no parecían naturales. Iba de aquí para allá, escondiéndose de los grandes hombres que pasaban a su lado. Era muy ágil, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿algún polizón? Quizá, muy probablemente, porque de marinero no tenía nada, parecía que no podría ni con un cargamento chico, y no podía ser un remero tampoco, quizá podría ayudar con las velas debido a su rapidez… pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él no era el capitán. ¿Haría bien en avisar?

Alzó una de sus manos para llamar la atención de uno de los que estaban cerca pero algo lo detuvo, una seña, el pequeño le estaba haciendo una seña con la mano para que se guardara silencio. Entonces sus labios se movieron de una manera que hizo que él abriera los ojos como platos.

-Ma…ko…to…- el rubio movió los labios lentamente para que él pudiera leerlos.

Y Makoto se quedó helado, callado, ¿quién era él y por qué sabía su nombre? Avanzó lentamente hasta que el otro se metió por la puerta de madera donde estaba la cabina del capitán. Makoto avanzó rápido y se metió también, sin ser visto, a aquella habitación espaciosa llena de pergaminos regados por todos lados. Mapas con miles de rutas trazados, monstruos marinos con el mismo nombre y diferentes representaciones. Inclusive la cama estaba repleta de pergaminos y escritos en caracteres que jamás en su vida había visto. Ni una gota de alcohol.

-Todo un caso, ¿verdad?- el pequeño polizón llamó su atención- Todo esto me llega a preguntarme, ¿realmente cree en todos estos mitos? ¿Tanto como para ir a Alejandría a buscar entre los pedazos de pergamino alguno que pudiera trazarle un camino?

Tomó uno de los pergaminos en sus manos, lo examinó cuidadosamente y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba.

-¿Será que busca veneno de Hidra para venderlo en el mercado negro?- rió por lo bajo mientras caminaba por la habitación, empujando con los pies cualquier obstáculo que pudiera atravesársele.

Makoto le miraba fijamente, ¿quién era?

-Oye, no deberías tomar las cosas de los demás- no, eso no era lo que quería decir, lo que quería decir era: ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué tus ojos parecen joyas? ¿Eres un polizón acaso? Que pequeño eres, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Pero su garganta se había secado y sus cuerdas vocales entumido.

-Yo tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero- se quedó quieto y su rostro se tornó serio- y si no lo tengo, lo consigo; siempre obtengo lo que deseo.

Oh, era un niño de tipo caprichoso.

-Pero Makoto- su semblante se ablandó y sonrió para acercarse más- ¡Hace años que no te miraba! Pero, si haz crecido bastante, ¿qué pasó con el viejo? ¿Cómo es que lograste salir?

Todas las preguntas le abrumaron, y el otro se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-Tu… si eres Makoto, ¿no es así?

-…Si, soy yo, ¡pero!

-¡Shh!- hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano- No grites, nos descubrirán.

-¿Nos?

-Bueno, me descubrirán.

-Entonces si eres un polizón.

-Pero eso no es importante ahora, ¿o sí?- se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia- eres Makoto, jamás podría olvidar esos penetrantes ojos verdes… los ojos que le daban miedo a aquellos idiotas.

-¡Espera!- lo tomó de los hombros con algo de violencia- ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes eso sobre mí? ¿Por qué sabes cosas que yo no sé?- y en sus ojos podía ver la verdad, sus recuerdos estaban vacíos, no había nada más allá que un hueco lleno de sinceridad y desolación.

-Makoto- susurró clavando sus ojos en el suelo- ¿por qué lo haz olvidado todo?- en su tono había algo de decepción inminente, y la luz que irradiaban se opacó de un momento a otro. Había algo preocupante en todo aquello, no era normal, ¿verdad? que Makoto lo hubiera olvidado todo, ¿¡por qué?! Él había sido el causante de todo y ahora- Soy Nagisa- su voz había adoptado un tono tranquilo, como quien busca explicarle a un pequeño niño algo alarmante en un ambiente hostil- cuando estábamos en manos de los traficantes, me protegiste en todo momento, aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquello pues era muy pequeño.

Makoto trató de recordar aquello, pero no había más que una mancha borrosa en su mente. El capitán había tenido razón, era un pequeño de siete años que había perdido la memoria en aquel entonces, sólo podía recordar su nombre. Fue por medio del dueño del hostal, que se había dado cuenta de que era un niño comprado. Su nombre lo sabía porque era el nombre escrito en una de las páginas interiores del libro. ¿Dónde había aprendido a leer? No lo recordaba.

-Mi padre me compró- Nagisa siguió con su narración como si fuera un alivio para su propia alma- era un japonés, y me alegré mucho porque entonces tendríamos algo más en común: un nombre japonés- soltó una pequeña risa- y aunque papá fue bueno siempre conmigo...

-Escapaste- terminó la frase, era algo obvio- y te inmiscuiste en una tripulación de marineros salvajes porque querías vivir una aventura- no era que lo supiera, pero esa era la historia siempre, de todos los que huían de sus casas y se lanzaban a mar abierto... y luego morían, claro.

Nagisa se paseó por el cuarto, nuevamente, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los mapas pegados a las paredes.

-Papá no me dejaba acercarme al mar- continuó- decía que por las noches, caminaba sin rumbo hacia el mar, como si me llamara y yo sólo quisiera entregarme a él- volteó a ver a Makoto- siempre he pensado que la respuesta está allí, y no moriré sin saber a donde pertenezco en realidad.

La decisión había tomado forma en la habitación. Los ojos de Nagisa irradiaban y los de Makoto se reflejaban. Ahora comprendía, que no sólo tenía en común con ese pequeño muchas cosas, sino un futuro incierto.

-Creo que, puedo hablar con el capitán- Makoto se pasó una de las manos por la cabeza- pero tendrás que ser un excepcional marinero o te echarán por la borda.

-Lo sé, lo sé, nadie tolera...

-¡Polizones!- una tercera voz de hizo presente en la habitación.

Y cuando los dos voltearon, la puerta se había abierto de golpe y uno de aquellos enlistados voluntariamente se abría paso por la cabina. Un muchacho alto, con un cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado, unos cabellos pelirrojos hasta los hombros y unos dientes... más bien... afilados como cuchillos.


	3. Palpitante fatalidad

El hombre que había entrado a la cabina parecía amenazador, con el sol por detrás y los ojos clavados en la figura de Makoto. ¿Por qué lo miraba con aquella intensidad? Sentía escalofríos pasear por su columna, ¿quién era aquel sujeto?

-Parece que ha habido una equivocación- pero siempre era así, aunque la situación se tornara tensa, hacía lo necesario para ablandar las cosas. Makoto era así, un pan de Dios en tierras áridas.

-¿Confusión?- el pelirrojo pasó sus radiantes ojos a la pequeña figura de Nagisa.

-Al parecer este pequeño se ha adentrado al navío sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Pero el chico tiburón era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarse llevar por la ternura de Makoto, él no era como los demás, torpes y sin sentido de la percepción, él era mejor que todas esas basuras. Aunque no podía negarse a sí mismo que sus nervios se tranquilizaban un poco al ver aquellos orbes verdes, le recordaban a algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar por completo.

Chasqueó la lengua con algo de fastidio y se dio la media vuelta para salir a cubierta.

-Si estás dispuesto a dar la cara por él…

-Lo estoy.

Nagisa se refugiaba detrás de la gran figura del otro, porque aunque fuese la inocencia encarnada, daba la impresión de ser un hombre grande y violento, como aquellos que rondaban en las afueras.

-Las aguas saladas no están hechas para pequeñas criaturas- sonrió con una mueca casi maliciosa, pero ninguno de los dos pudo verla- no pasará mucho antes de que caiga por la borda.

-Entonces, tendrán que tirarnos a los dos.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?- viró con fastidio para mirarlo nuevamente- ¿algún misionero cristiano en busca de la salvación de su alma?

-Mi nombre es Makoto- y aunque sus ojos seguían llenos de seriedad, alcanzó una mano hasta el otro por educación.

Los modales de una persona linda son irresistibles a cualquier monstruo.

-Rin- apretó su mano por un reflejo hipnótico que dominó su aparato nervioso en aquel momento.

-¡Ah!

Pero Nagisa había descubierto algo muy peculiar, y entonces los dientes de Rin ya no parecían del todo amenazadores, en verdad, ahora podía verlo como un hombre diferente, era un chico guapo a pesar de todo, con una tonalidad muy clara de piel y unos ojos impresionantemente radiantes, como reflejos de un sol moribundo; era precioso.

-¿Se dan cuenta de todo esto?- se paró en medio de los dos- los tres tenemos algo en común, tenemos nombres extraños, que no concuerdan con nuestras apariencias- soltó una pequeña risa- Rin podría ser de un país muy lejano- clavó la mirada en el chico que antes le había parecido una amenaza latente- ¿quién te puso ese nombre? ¿Eres como nosotros? ¿Fuiste abandonado? ¿Estás buscando a tu familia? ¿Cómo te hiciste los dientes así? ¿Te gusta roer piedras? Con esos dientes debes de ser muy popular entre los marineros.

Makoto podría jurar que, ahora, lo que Nagisa sentía por Rin era una admiración profunda y bien fundada en su dentadura, que aunque poseía la anormalidad de ser puntiaguda, le daba un toque de belleza extraña.

Rin volvió a chasquear la lengua y dio un paso hacia atrás. Volvió a darse la media vuelta, recuperó su porte iracundo y salió de la cabina sin decir nada más con palabras. Sólo Makoto pudo darse cuenta que aquella salida no había sido más que una desesperada línea de "no me interesa relacionarme con nadie" o era porque, ¿no debía?

-Quizá Rin es un chico tímido.

La Luna estaba llena, se reflejaba en las aguas tranquilas de un viaje peligroso y observaba en silencio la travesía de aquellos que seguían las marcas de un hombre que sólo deseaba volver a casa. Pero Odiseo había sido demasiado descuidado, protegido de Atenea, elegido por el rapsoda… ellos sólo eran un bonche de marineros con mentes entrecruzadas. El mundo había cambiado, ya no era el paisaje desconocido que los griegos pintaban, ahora era una mancha de hombres que codiciaban oro. Sin embargo, seguía escondiendo sus delicias en lo profundo, también sus horrores, claro, algo que los pequeños hombres ni siquiera podrían llegar a imaginarse.

-Quizá le avergüenza llamarse "Rin" o "Rin" sea un seudónimo y su verdadero nombre sea algo feo, como "Baba".

Sólo podían escuchar los sonidos del mar que guardaba secretos en sus más profundas aguas. Susurros de coral que chocaban con las maderas de una embarcación sin nombre conocido. No había nada, ni siquiera un delfín o un calamar gigante esperando a despedazarlos a todos; nada.

-Tal vez sea que no tiene amigos y le da miedo relacionarse con las personas. Pero debería hacernos caso, digo, somos los más decentes de todos los que estamos a bordo… y el capitán claro.

Todos bebían bajo cubierta, cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de canciones que habían pasado a la historia de generación en generación de marineros, esas que llegaban a cantar en las tabernas y luego las llevaban a poblar las mentes de otros marineros en otros barcos. El capitán había visto a Nagisa, por supuesto, pero los ojos de Makoto le habían hecho no decir nada. "Tachibana" había susurrado con resignación "te harás cargo" pero en su ambición no cabía el ser estricto, algo que a Rin no le había caído nada bien, pues esperaba que fuese comida de tiburones hambrientos.

-Quizá es porque su cabello es rojo… ¿sabías que las brujas tienen el cabello rojo?

Había decidido poner a Nagisa a trabajar con las velas, era pequeño y muy ágil, podría ser de gran ayuda, no como todos los demás, que eran muy toscos o muy grandes para hacer ese trabajo. Pero ya estaba pensando como si fuera el capitán, se rió de sí mismo.

Ambos estaban en la cubierta, recargados en el barandal de madera tallada, observando el mar, la luna y las constelaciones que predecían sus desventuras. Makoto no había querido "celebrar" con la tripulación. Toda su vida la había pasado limpiando orines de piratas ebrios y no quería volver a esos días, prefería escuchar el canto del viento a mar abierto y la palabrería del pequeño rubio que sólo revoloteaba de aquí para allá dentro de su cabeza. Pero su verdadera pasión era ver el reflejo de la Luna, el mar tranquilo, invitándolo a todo aquello que no conocía.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en el trazo blanco que dejaba la luna en las aguas azules cuando algo salpicó allí mismo. Abrió grande los ojos para fijarse nuevamente y con más atención, una pequeña cola había salpicado nuevamente pero sólo un poco, casi imperceptible.

-…pero cuando Rin se dé cuenta…

-¡¿Viste eso!?

Nagisa paró su plática por un instante y miró a donde Makoto señalaba, pero no había nada, sólo el agua tranquila y la sombra sin perturbar de lo inevitable.

-Yo no veo nada, ¿qué viste? ¿Un calamar gigante? ¿Una ballena?

-No, no, no- volvió a buscar con insistencia, pero no había nada por ningún lado- una cola, una pequeña cola de pescado, como de…

-¿Delfín?

-… Sirena.

Y ambos tragaron saliva para sus adentros. El avistamiento de una sirena sólo podría significar una cosa; que se adentraban a la inminente fatalidad.


	4. El niño de Alejandría

La fatalidad no necesitaba invitación, nunca lo había hecho, simplemente se colaba por las pequeñas trazas de fortuna y felicidad para infestarlo todo; un brote de esperanza marchita, un falso señuelo. Eran cosas que Makoto había aprendido a lo largo de su desafortunada vida, y aun así, sus ojos tristes irradiaban con la misma intensidad de siempre, como el faro perdido del que se hablaba en aquellos perdidos escritos.

Oh si, tenía que ser, no podía ser otro, tenía que ser él.

Nagisa se había quedado callado por un instante, era verdad que la noche estaba demasiado calmada, daba la bienvenida a aquel esperado infortunio, y los demás, borrachos bajo cubierta, ni siquiera podían sentir el escalofrío que les había dejado el rastro de aquella palabra en la lengua. ¿Por qué temer a aquellas criaturas? Muchas veces Makoto había escuchado maravillas de ellas, que los marineros se encontraban con ellas en sus ratos desolados y se dejaban arrastrar… y jamás se les volvía a ver. Otros contaban cosas espantosas, que devoraban carne humana, que eran horribles criaturas que atraían a los monstruos marinos a los navíos para después destazarlos a todos. Homero decía que su melodiosa voz era lo que había llevado a muchos al desastre; fingían, fingían ser el alivio de un largo viaje para después saciar sus más bajos instintos.

Ah, sirenas, un pensamiento impuro por supuesto, maravilla de la naturaleza, castigo divino, guía de las malas decisiones, ¿qué más podría atraerle de aquel cuento sin final?

Tan sólo una pisca de lo que podría ser su destino entero, un fragmento de memoria, una pequeña luz en medio de la neblina que cubría su entero ser… tan sólo un poco…

-¡Makoto!- No sólo Nagisa estaba abrazado de su cintura intentando que no se aventara por la borda, sino también Rin estaba allí, sosteniendo a Nagisa de la misma manera.

¿Rin? ¡Rin!

Makoto tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se hizo para atrás en un instante, haciendo que los demás cayeran junto con él. La madera crujió celosamente cuando los tres estuvieron en el suelo de cubierta.

-¿¡Pero qué diantres estás pensando?!- esa era la amable, melodiosa y cuidadosa voz de Rin timbrando en sus oídos- ¿¡Acaso perdiste el juicio!? ¡Podría haber tiburones en estas aguas!

Pero ya no había nada. Makoto miró de reojo a las aguas que le habían seducido a tirarse por la borda sin darse cuenta y admiró su normal tranquilidad; ya no había nada allí, ni rastro de lo que pudo ser.

-Parecía que habíamos visto algo- Nagisa miró a Rin con algo de preocupación- una cola o algo y entonces Mako ya no contestó, se quedó como hipnotizado, aunque traté de hablarle varias veces, lo único que hacía era balancearse hacia delante.

Rin había llegado justo a tiempo, se había cansado de los borrachos de ultramar y había decidido que un poco de aire no le caería nada mal, así que salió. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los gritos del pequeño polizón, luchando inútilmente por cargar a Makoto fuera del peligro. No tenía por qué ayudarles, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?- los ojos rojizos se clavaron en su alma- ni loco me hubiera lanzado a salvarte en estas aguas.

-¿Qué tienen de especial estas aguas?- como siempre, Makoto quería preguntar más, quería saber más de ese especio de memoria que había sido reemplazado, nuevamente, con imágenes mitológicas de explicaciones que no existían. Pero su garganta se hacía nudo y no decía más que lo que menos quería.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente, paseó su lengua por sus afilados dientes y apuntó hacia el mar con descaro.

-El capitán nos ha metido en aguas infestadas de tiburones- se tronó el cuello con altanería.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Nagisa era más que un curioso en potencia.

-Porque lo sé.

Makoto volvió sus ojos al mar, ese espeso universo líquido que escondía los más grandes misterios, como su vida misma, estaba revolcado y se agitaba cada vez más, no parecía el mar que le había invitado a tirarse en él. ¿Tiburones? Ahora podía imaginar la trampa mortal en la que hubiera caído sin siquiera fijarse.

-Las sirenas los atraen- murmuró sin dirigirse a ellos.

-¿Sirenas?- Rin arqueó una ceja- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Makoto le sonrió amablemente.

-Porque lo sé.

La mañana era muy ajetreada, iban y venían de aquí para allá cargando barriles llenos de asuntos de piratería mientras el capitán, encerrado en su cabina, descifraba los mapas y rayaba en las paredes para acoger la ruta que más le conviniera, sin embargo, tenía problemas graves. Las aguas que cruzaban estaban llenas de tiburones y eso era una buena señal, pero no había rastros del inicio de la ruta de Odiseo por ningún lado.

Makoto releía apaciblemente el libro que traía consigo, sentado en cubierta, con los pies colgando hacia el mar.

-No es recomendable que vuelvas a intentar saltar- Rin se acercó, dejó su cargamento a un lado y se sentó a un lado suyo.

-No lo haré- dejó de leer por un instante, por educación- Rin… tu- había algo acerca de él que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-¿Si?

Y parecía que aquella mañana el pelirrojo estaba de buen humor, así que no habría manera en que pudiera desperdiciar eso.

-¿Por qué tus dientes son así? No es que… me moleste o algo… pero es peculiar.

Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, había esperado esa pregunta desde la primera vez que se habían visto, pero Makoto no era el tipo de persona que preguntaba lo que quería preguntar a la primera impresión.

-Es extraño, lo sé.

-Bueno no… si…- se sonrojó de la vergüenza- si no quieres responder… no tienes que hacerlo.

-Es un buen día, ¿por qué no?- se pasó la lengua por los dientes, algo que pasaría a ser una de sus mañas más notables- cuando era pequeño, me golpeé con un coral.

-¡¿Te refieres a que te los rompiste todos?!- Abrió grande sus ojos verdes imaginando el dolor por el que pudo haber pasado un niño que terminaba rompiéndose todos los dientes contra una pared de coral.

-Yo, me críe en Alejandría…

Rin había sido un niño como ellos, en realidad, no recordaba de dónde venía, ni que había hecho antes, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba allí, en Alejandría, la ciudad mítica y señorial en donde las historias de Alejandro le harían un hueco en la cabeza. Tenía que ser grande, grande como el gran Alejandro. También estaba la Biblioteca, la historia que a todos los investigadores termina por volverlos locos, y Rin, siendo un niño con aspiraciones de grandeza, no tardó en hacerse un profundo investigador y recolector de todos los fragmentos que pudiera recuperar. Aquí y allá, había pasajes ocultos, de personas que habían logrado salvar aunque sea un pedazo de pergamino a medio chamuscar.

-El viejo fue siempre una gran ayuda…

No había sido adoptado, ni vendido, vagaba por las calles de Alejandría sin ton ni son, no había peligros que no pudiera afrontar, y sin embargo hubo siempre alguien que estuvo al pendiente de él, el viejo que solía contarle las historias y proponerle nuevos viajes de exploración.

-Dijo que donde estaba el faro…

Le había contado que donde yacía el perdido faro de Alejandría, encontraría un pedazo de profecía, algo que nadie más había visto, metido en una de las grietas; y claro que lo encontraría, porque Rin era un niño elegido por los dioses. Con los ojos centellantes y la sola idea de ser grande como nadie más, se aproximó a dónde había estado el faro, guiado solamente por su intuición, y las olas del mar lo envolvían hasta las rodillas. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito pergamino? Sus cabellos se mecían con violencia mientras el mar crecía poco a poco y la sal le picaba la piel. ¿Dónde dónde, qué roca, qué cavidad, en dónde buscar? ¿Sería posible que el viejo sólo estuviera jugando con su juvenil mente? ¡No era posible! ¡No podía jugar con él! ¡Si lo hiciera se las pagaría! Buscó entre la tormenta que le amenazaba las espaldas y por fin miró, entre las rocas, donde el mar le abría una pequeña ventana para que pudiera ver, una pequeña caja con incrustaciones verdes. ¡Sus ojos debían estarle jugando una broma! Pero no, estaba allí, una caja protegida por el Dios del Mar, una caja que el mismo Poseidón le estaba destinando.

Rin tomó la caja y la apretó contra su pecho, pero las olas le hacían imposible el escapar de aquella tormenta; se encontraba dentro, y no habría manera de que pudiera escapar, tendría que nadar por su vida y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la caja… y todo se fragmentó en su joven mente, las olas, el agua, su incapacidad para respirar, la roca cubierta de coral con la que chocó y la sangre que le envolvía por completo.

-Después de eso, me encontraron en una red de pesca- se llevó uno de sus dedos a uno de sus colmillos- estas bellezas se afilaron con el tiempo, la comida y unas piedras.

-¿Y la caja?- lo que más había impresionado a Makoto de aquella historia, no había sido la caja, sino la facilidad con la que Rin se la había confiado.

-Oh, eso después… fue una carga que vendí a este pedazo de estiércol a cambio de un pedazo de botín- se refería al capitán.

Había encontrado a un hombre que bramaba sobre la ruta de Odiseo y todos a su alrededor huían espantados. Él sonrió hacia el destino, había encontrado la clave que le faltaba para todo aquel rompecabezas que le llevaría hacia la grandeza.

-Vaya- Makoto miró las aguas en las que no se reflejaba nada y sonrió con algo de tristeza. La vida de Rin estaba llena de aventuras y desgracias grandiosas, dignas de una epopeya, y sin embargo allí estaba él, que no tenía nada que ofrecer más que una memoria dañada y lagunas mentales de vez en cuando- ¿Por qué me has contado esa historia?

-Porque es la única historia feliz de mi infancia- se puso de pie para seguir con sus tareas- sin ese pedazo de pergamino, yo seguiría siendo un Don Nadie.- le estiró una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Y entonces sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la encía del más grande, había allí…

-Mako…- cuando el otro se puso de pie, apuntó su dedo a lo que parecía ser- …alga.

-¿Eh?- hurgó en su propia boca y sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de alga.

-Pero, ¿de dónde…

-Pues yo, no lo sé- rió ante el suceso- debe ser porque soñé que estaba nadando, quizá comí algo de pescado que no estaba del todo limpio, no lo sé.

-…Pues yo creo…- comenzó a acercarse para mirar mejor.

¡HOMBRE AL AGUA!

Esa era la voz de Nagisa, desde arriba, avisaba a un lado de la embarcación. Makoto y Rin corrieron hacia el lugar y se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre inconsciente flotando arriba de un barril que se resbalaba poco a poco.

-¡Va a ahogarse!

Rin se quitó la camisa y se aventó al agua sin pensarlo si quiera, nadó con gran habilidad hasta llegar al cuerpo para salvarlo, o al menos, sacarlo del agua.

-¡No!- el capitán se asomó por la borda- ¡Salven el barril! ¡Quizá sea de vino tinto!

Todos le miraron de reojo y lanzaron cuerdas para que el pelirrojo pudiera amarrar, tanto el cuerpo como el barril. Nagisa corrió hacia donde habían puesto al hombre y le tomó los signos vitales. Claro, su padre era un mercader pero había aprendido miles de cosas interesantes con él.

-¡Esta vivo!- sus ojos reflejaron cierto tipo de alegría.

Comenzó a apretar el pecho de aquel hombre con fuerza para sacar todo el agua que pudiera haber tragado y hacerlo reaccionar. Makoto se quedó mirando la escena, no era un marinero como todos aquellos que estaban a bordo, era un muchacho como ellos, de cabellos azulados y vestimenta de noble.

-¿Podría ser que… podremos pedir recompensa por él?- el capitán analizaba el barril y su sorpresa al descubrir que estaba vacío, le puso de mal humor- Al menos recompensa por haberle salvado la vida.

El muchacho comenzó a toser, se puso de lado y agarró su estómago con fuerzas mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿Dónde estoy!?- pero sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta.

-No intentes hablar- Nagisa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- acabas de salir del agua, no es recomendable tratar de incorporarte de una vez.

-Pero si… el barco… la explosión…- se le veía algo alterado, pero el sólo hecho de que Nagisa estuviera tan cerca, le reconfortaba de alguna manera sin procedencia.

-Después nos contarás bien todo, ¿sí?

Todos alrededor estaban boquiabiertos de la amabilidad con la que el rubio estaba manejando la situación. Su lindo rostro, la manera en que le rozaba con sus pequeñas manos. Parecía que en cualquier momento le saltarían encima de no haber sido porque el capitán los hizo a un lado.

-¡Perros sarnosos! ¡Vuelvan a sus mierdas!- se paró frente al que iba vestido de noble- tu… es mejor que lo llevemos a mi camarote- le indicó a Nagisa, quien no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden.

A fin de cuentas, si allí estaba él, no habría manera de que pudiera extorsionarlo o algo por el estilo.

Cuando se hubieron llevado al hombre misterioso, Rin comenzó a secarse el cabello con la camisa que se había quitado y Makoto se quedó mirándolo extrañamente.

-Pensé que las aguas estaban infestadas de tiburones.

Rin se detuvo por unos instantes y sonrió de lado.

-A veces uno tiene suerte.


	5. En la boca del lobo

Las aguas cristalinas se tornaban opacas a los ojos de los marineros, se abrían camino por un trazo desconocido y la bruma les llevaba más y más dentro de un lugar que no estaba por sobre los mapas. El peligro inminente intentaba tragarse a los pocos mortales de aquella tripulación y el hedor a muerte les envolvía sin piedad alguna. Abrían los ojos de par en par para mirarse los unos a los otros pero nadie lograba decir nada, todo seguía siendo un misterio, no había de qué hablar cuando lo obvio se mostraba tan claro entre la bruma verde.

-¡No soporto ese aroma!- el primero en romper el sagrado silencio había sido el pelirrojo, quien limpiaba la cubierta inútilmente- ¡Es como pescado podrido!

Makoto miraba de vez en cuando las aguas, parecían, más que agua, un pozo de brea sin fondo alguno. Tragaba saliva con dificultad y limpiaba la cubierta con inquietud, ¿por qué se había tornado todo tan extraño de repente? Miraba a Rin de reojo y pensaba en aquel pergamino que había encontrado dentro de la caja por la cual había arriesgado su vida, ¿sería que en realidad estaban siguiendo la ruta de Odiseo? ¿Ese aroma de muerte los estaba acercando al Hades o era simplemente una trampa más para aquellos que no eran bienvenidos? Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza sin respuesta alguna.

-¡No puedo más!- Rin arrojó el trapeador al suelo mientras los demás le miraban de reojo y volvían a sus quehaceres.

-¡No voy a tolerar esto más!- se escuchó un estruendo que salió del camarote del capitán, de allí salió el hombre que acaba de ser salvado y Nagisa justo detrás de él tratando de calmarlo- ¿¡Quieren que me crea una maravillosa historia sobre llegar a la divinidad pasando por peligros mitológicos?! ¡Es una locura! ¡No puedo más con ese pesado!

-Pero Rei, espera…- la voz de Nagisa se mezclaba con los pocos y extraños vientos que se colaban entre la tripulación.- No es así, no estás entendiendo…

El chico se detuvo a la mitad de la cubierta para virarse y mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieras que entienda? ¡Estos hombres están todos locos, no saben en lo que se están metiendo, no es sólo cuestión de seguir una ruta que…! - y se calló. Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sus ojos se dilataron y miró hacia otra parte- no voy a participar en algo como esto. Tomaré un pequeño bote prestado y remaré hasta la costa más cercana.

-Sería una lástima que eso ya no fuera posible, ¿verdad?- Rin se había recargado en uno de los costados del barco para admirar la fascinante situación- ¿No tienes una idea de dónde estamos?

Makoto los miraba a todos con angustia, ¿por qué todos sabían más de lo que él sabía? Quería respuestas y no había quien pudiera dictárselas, todos estaban conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo pero él… él ni siquiera sabía quién era.

El chico llamado Rei suspiró lentamente y clavó la mirada en un Nagisa que más que preocupado, estaba asustado.

-Estamos… en la boca del lobo, ¿no es cierto?

-Oh si- Rin soltó una ruidosa carcajada- Ya no hay marcha atrás, "señor noble".

Rei se miró a sí mismo, inspeccionó entre sus ropas y sacó lo que parecía ser un compás. Nagisa se acercó para mirar más de cerca y se quedó helado al igual que Rei cuando el compás comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar… en realidad habían llegado a aquel lugar.

-Perdón- Makoto se acercó a todos- ¿dónde se supone que estamos?

-Oh, ¡pequeño jovenzuelo que se ha lanzado a la aventura!- el sonido de unas pesadas botas inundó el ambiente.

Y el capitán se hizo presente en la cubierta.

-Queridos perros- se aclaró la voz como si fuese a hacer una declaración importante- Hemos llegado a la puerta de Odiseo.

¿La puerta? Makoto apretó el libro que traía contra su pecho.

-El comienzo de nuestro recorrido infernal, se han abierto las puertas de averno para dejarlos entrar a lo desconocido. No sabemos que hay más adelante, y la bruma nos envolverá mientras más nos acercamos a "ese" lugar- pero en su voz no había miedo ni incertidumbre, sino una emoción incontenible- todos aquellos que no se sientan seguros, pueden tomar un bote y tratar de regresar a casa pero- rió suavemente- dudo que eso sea posible. Así que, señorito Rei, es usted libre de irse o acatar mis reglas- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado- porque no importa quien haya sido, aquí no es nada más que un perro más y se comportará como tal. ¿Entendido?

Rei sólo asintió.

La noche que pasa sin ser vista, la que sólo se siente en los huesos y les obliga a cerrar los ojos; ella entró por entre los párpados de todos. No había nada más que hacer, en un lugar como aquel, donde el viento no se hacía presente y las aguas estaban estáticas, no había otra respuesta más que dormir plácidamente.

Durmiendo entre los torbellinos de preguntas que atacaban a Makoto, forzaba sus sueños a mostrarle algo que no fuera una carta en blanco, pero sus sueños siempre habían sido así… no había nada, sólo un murmullo en una lengua que no lograba entender y entonces, abría los ojos al vacío que había en su interior.

¿Por qué? ¡Ah!

La espesa niebla que cubría su sueño le llevó a una costa desconocida.

-¿Dónde…?- No había más que un mar tranquilo, un paisaje que jamás en su vida había visto.

El agua cálida le mojaba los pies. Iba y venía como arrullándole. "Sirenas" pensó al momento que caminaba mar adentro, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar a adentrarse en el mar de sus sueños sin ahogarse en la vida real? Ya no importaba, de todos modos él no era más que una carta en blanco, por más que tratara de recordar, allí no había nada, nada más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue algo.

Se dejó arrastrar por el agua tranquila de una bahía desconocida como si unas bellas manos le tomaran por los hombros.

Makoto…

Makoto…

En una dulce canción de cuna que le atraía más y más. Entonces sintió las manos alrededor de su cuerpo y el contacto de un cuerpo humano contra el suyo.

Makoto…

Su nombre en un acento que jamás había escuchado, susurrado con delicadeza en tres sílabas suaves con el ir y venir del mar.

-Makoto- unos labios rozando uno de sus oídos, y después la respiración de quien se aferraba a él con tanto ahínco.

-¿Quién… eres?- sus ojos se maravillaron en aquella pequeña Arcadia.

Un delgado joven le abrazaba con suavidad, pegaba su torso desnudo contra su cuerpo y susurraba su nombre de la manera más dulce que jamás alguien lo hubiera hecho. Su cabello negro y corto le daba más magnificencia a su largo cuello, pero había algo que faltaba… algo que…

-Makoto- se alejó de su oído para clavar sus ojos azules en los suyos. Makoto estaba absorto en la belleza de aquel ser, en aquellos ojos suplicantes y luego, sintió que sus labios eran besados, se dejó llevar por aquel beso que sabía salado, a un mar paradisiaco que le prometía más de lo que quería saber.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó por la cintura a aquella aparición de sus sueños, le retuvo con fuerzas para besarle con pasión mientras le acariciaba con su lengua dentro de su boca. No sabía quién era pero… se estaba dejando llevar.

-Ha… ru…- suspiró entre el beso cuando sintió que algo le jalaba por detrás.

-¡MAKOTO!

Su visión se desvaneció en un segundo, el beso terminó, todo desapareció y el jalón hacia atrás le hizo aterrizar en la cubierta del barco, nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué es lo que estás pensando!?- sí, era Rin, nuevamente, respirando con dificultad, parado a un lado suyo- ¡Si sigues haciendo estas cosas harás que me dé un infarto!

¿Había estado caminando dormido nuevamente? ¿Se había tratado de tirar por la borda nuevamente? Se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y estaba allí, el sabor a agua salda y algas marinas.

-Haru…- no sabía por qué pero, eso era lo último que había dicho mientras estaba, ¿dormido?

-¿Haru?- Rin arqueó una de sus cejas mientras le ofrecía una mano para que se levantase- a este paso tendré que amarrarme a ti mientras duermes para evitar estas cosas.

Makoto sonrió para Rin mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso al camarote. Pero aún seguía pensando, ¿quién era Haru y por qué le había visitado en su sueño… o, no era la primera vez?


End file.
